Supernova
by xwzy
Summary: Por separado eran un desastre, pero juntos eran algo mágico y misterioso, juntos eran poder, energía destructiva y creadora, juntos eran fuego, juntos eran una supernova. NarutoxSasuke. OS terminado después de 5 años.


Pareciera que no, pero hay escenas sexys más adelante, no muy explícitas, pero igualmente sexys.

* * *

 _ **Supernova**_

El timbre que indicaba el final de clases sonó. Varios alumnos recogieron sus cosas animosamente: ¡por fin era viernes!

Naruto se estiró con una sonrisa entre labios y raudo imitó a sus compañeros más presurosos. Sus amigos lo esperaban fuera del salón. Kiba lo llamó ni bien salió del aula y actuó como vocero del resto:

—Oye, Naruto, ¿vienes con nosotros hoy?

—Lo siento, chicos. Hoy me toca trabajar— dijo al tiempo que reía con pena y se rascaba la nuca. Kiba apreció recordar algo.

— ¡Oh! lo del niñero, ¿no?— se encaminó con todo el grupo hacia la salida del plantel.

—Sí— respondió Naruto sereno.

—Espero que no sean unos pequeños diablos— dijo juguetona Ino.

—No, no, en realidad son muy tranquilos… demasiado, diría yo.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Suerte Naruto— se despidió Shikamaru.

Y tomaron rumbos distintos.

La familia Uchiha tenía una casa muy bonita a dos cuadras de la suya (que era más pequeña, pero igual de bonita). El padre, Fugaku, era jefe de policías y la madre, Mikoto, tenía su propio buffet de abogados. En conclusión: un matrimonio ocupado. Por ello, cada vez que ellos no llegaban a su casa hasta las nueve o más de la noche, a él le tocaba cuidar a sus retoños: Itachi de doce y Sasuke de seis.

Mientras caminaba a su hogar, recordó que pronto -en menos de dos semanas- sería el séptimo cumpleaños de Sasuke. Se prometió a sí mismo que le preguntaría si quería tener una fiesta con sus amigos de colegio.

Abrió la puerta principal y se aseguró de decir bien fuerte el tradicional " _tadaima_ ". Daban las cuatro de la tarde y como siempre, estaba solo. Lamentó brevemente su suerte al tiempo que subía a dejar sus cosas a su habitación. Cambiándose le vino a la mente su abuela: el motivo por el cual no estuvo solo toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia al llegar del colegio. Su padre catedrático y su madre arquitecta casi nunca estaban sino hasta tarde en la noche y él pasaba las tardes oyendo los cuentos de su _abuelita_ y siendo ayudado por ella en la resolución de las _mortíferas_ sumas y restas, cómo él mismo las llamaba (a ella y a las matemáticas básicas). Una sonrisa nostálgica se coló entre sus labios. Su abuela falleció cuando él ya tenía catorce años y ahora, tres años después, sentía que le devolvía el favor mediante los chicos Uchiha.

Cogió los deberes que debía entregar el lunes y partió hasta la casa que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la suya.

Itachi le abrió, luego de preguntar quién era. Naruto le felicitó por eso. Itachi solo asintió.

—¿Qué tal te va con la tarea? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó Naruto ni bien estuvo en la sala. Itachi negó y él dejó sus textos sobre la mesa en la cual el niño también trabajaba.

—Ya casi la termino— asintió, luego preguntó por la otra persona que debía estar haciendo su tarea.

—¿Y Sasuke?— entonces Itachi por primera vez en la conversación mostró una expresión aparte de la usual. Una expresión de molestia.

—Se la ha pasado jugando toda la tarde— acusó con el ceño levemente fruncido — le insistí con la tarea, pero no me quiere hacer caso.

Naruto a su vez también arrugó el cejo. Últimamente Sasuke estaba rebelde. Murmuró un "voy a verle" que Itachi oyó y partió en dirección a la habitación del pequeño granuja.

Entró sin avisar.

—Sasuke…— la escena presenciada lo dejó anonadado por unos instantes. Repasó mentalmente qué estaba mal: ahí estaba Sasuke "eso está bien" se respondió; en medio de la habitación "tiene derecho"; ¿con el torso al descubierto? "bueno los niños experimentan de vez en cuando"; pero… el habitáculo estaba como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí y el pequeño Sasuke tenía la cara pintarrajeada como… ¿quiénes?... ¿las _drag queens_?

Sasuke estaba igual de estupefacto que Naruto ¡no lo había oído entrar! pero su sorpresa duró menos y pasó rápidamente al bochorno. Gritando "¡sal de mi cuarto!" espabiló al pobre Naruto que entendía menos que nada, y que por inercia obedeció y cerró la puerta.

—Sa-Sasuke… si, si quieres podemos hablar de esto… emm… y-yo-

—¡Espera a que salga! ¡Te lo voy a explicar todo!—Sasuke cortó su nervioso discurso y él únicamente pudo decir algo parecido a un "mmh".

Al rato Sasuke salió con una camiseta y el rostro algo manchado. Naruto suspiró y le dijo "ven vamos a lavarte" lo tomó de la mano y guió a Sasuke al baño, donde le lavó bien la cara y los brazos. Sabía que el menor podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero estaba esa necesidad angustiosa de poder der útil para el pequeño. Al terminar le secó suavemente la piel mojada y poniéndose a su altura lo miró. Sasuke seguía abochornado y Naruto ahora tenía una expresión paternal. "Conversemos en tu habitación" y lo cargó, como cuando Sasuke tenía cinco y llegaba llorando porque se había raspado las rodillas, para demostrarle que no estaba enojado con él. Sasuke se dejó hacer, mudo y avergonzado por la falta cometida.

" _A veces me siento como el padre de este pequeñajo."_

Aún con Sasuke en brazos hizo un espacio en la cama atiborrada de juguetes y sentó a Sasuke a su lado.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es la historia?

—… Indios apaches— respondió Sasuke aún con la mirada gacha.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, por un momento su loca imaginación **realmente** había involucrado a ese niño de seis –casi siete- años con bailes eróticos, maquillaje excesivo y bares gay.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Estás molesto?— preguntó a su vez Sasuke.

No, en ese momento Naruto no estaba molesto, pero ahora, doce años después, desearía haberlo estado. ¡Y con razón! cuando este casi adulto medio ebrio estaba restregando contra él su media erección impúdicamente mientras susurraba dulces (y sucias, oh muy sucias) promesas en su oído.

Mientras arrastraba a su adorado Sasuke fuera de aquel recinto de la perdición lamentaba no haberle advertido sobre los peligros de las discotecas de ambiente cuando tenía siete años, quizá así algo le habría quedado en la cabeza y no habría corrido a "despejarse" en compañía de sus "amigos" luego de la pelea de esta tarde.

Está bien, pensaba. Él tenía veintiocho y salía con su vecino de toda la vida, todo normal… solo que su vecino era Sasuke y tenía diecinueve años. Sentado en el asiento del taxi que había logrado conseguir hundió su rostro en sus manos y suspiró, a su lado Sasuke murmuró algo incoherente. Le dedicó una mirada aproblemada, definitivamente le habían metido algo en la cerveza.

Llegaron a casa y le pagó al taxista, de algún modo consiguió llegar al baño y hacer que su pareja deseche toda la porquería que había ingerido en la noche.

—Naru, lo siento— y se inclinaba sobre el retrete —perdóname, amor— y de nuevo sobre el retrete y sob sob sob —Naru...— y otra vez al retrete. Llevaban un buen ritmo, Naruto pensaba, y en cada intervalo brindaba suaves caricias en los hombros y espalda a su novio mientras murmuraba una retahíla distraída y un poco preocupada de "estábien" y "déjalo salir, bebé".

Ellos por separado eran desastrosos pero juntos eran la apoteosis de la belleza y el caos. Ambos alimentaban el uno al otro de vida, entre ellos pasaba algo mágico y extraño, algo como destinado e indivisible, a veces Naruto en su papel de adulto responsable se preguntaba si aquello no era solo la normalización de un amor intenso, destructor y obsesivo… sin embargo no podía (no deseaba) encontrar la respuesta, Sasuke era su omega y sabía que él era el alfa de Sasuke, ellos eran el infinito, ellos eran la creación y el final, ellos eran intensidad, ellos _eran_.

Dio un baño rápido y tibio a un casi inconsciente Sasuke y alivió con una mano y besos húmedos y piadosos los efectos de la droga mientras su pequeño amor se aferraba con poca fuerza pero aún así desesperadamente a su espalda al tiempo que exhalaba febriles suspiros y débiles quejidos en su nombre. Cuando terminó las últimas lágrimas calientes rodaban por el rostro de su ángel, su mente había descendido al abismo de la inconsciencia y su cuerpo yacía desfallecido en la tina. Pero al menos su temperatura ahora era normal y su respiración se estaba calmando. Él, por otro lado, tenía la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo y una casi erección de la que tendría que hacerse cargo después, en soledad.

Cargó a Sasuke, lo secó amorosamente y lo metió a la cama vestido, luego fue a atender sus propios asuntos. Durmieron hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Sasuke despertó primero, sediento y con la cabeza embotada, cuando regresó a su habitación le pareció ver en Naruto aquel adolescente gentil y cariñoso que solía hacer las veces de padre en las tardes de su niñez. Apenas llevaban un par de años juntos pero él sabía que eran dos partes de una misma cosa, siempre lo supo, desde que un Naruto de catorce años entró por primera vez a su casa diciendo que era su nuevo vecino y que esperaba poder jugar mucho con ellos y luego sonrió como el sol, calentando las desoladas calles de la vida entera de Sasuke como un nuevo amanecer. Lo que sintió en ese momento no lo pudo nombrar hasta varios años después, cuando Naruto se fue por trabajo y él lo odió por dejarlo y también se odió a sí mismo por no ser más que un maldito niño y no poder conservar en su vida el calor que el rubio le daba.

Los años siguientes fueron años oscuros, la adolescencia, el frío y el desamor lo golpearon duro y volvieron caprichosa y volátil a su personalidad, así que cuando viajó a la ciudad donde estaba Naruto para la universidad, lo buscó, lo engatusó y enredó en una telaraña de egoísmo y amor tóxico, todas las noches esperaba que su querido sol se hartara y se marchara a donde no pudiera alcanzarlo pero cuando cada amanecer él seguía ahí su desesperación y ansiedad por retenerlo se acrecentaba en conjunto con su ponzoña. Se odiaba tanto por hacerle daño al que representaba todo lo bueno en su vida y odiaba a la par que amaba al mayor por permanecer a pesar de todo. Todo era un absoluto caos y un día no pudo más. Y eso era lo que Naruto esperaba, ya que el rubio no era un sol. Naruto era una supernova, era energía destructiva, era energía creadora. Y supo que Naruto definitivamente era para él, que el muy maldito ya lo sabía y por eso se había quedado. Recibiendo todo pacientemente, aceptando todo su dolor, todo su retorcido amor, todo lo que era Sasuke solo para poder transformarlo en su verdadero ser… Naruto, su viejo zorro astuto.

El mayor abrió los ojos un rato después y lo que vio lo complació tremendamente, sentado en el sillón frente a él Sasuke tenía la mirada puesta en el infinito, concentrado en sus pensamientos, con el pijama y el cabello desarreglado, el brillo del sudor de una mala noche cubriendo toda la piel visible y un vaso de agua en la mano. Un hambre de tipo carnal lo poseyó y se acercó felinamente hasta su compañero. Le quitó el vaso y bebió su contenido cerca, muy cerca de su rostro sin perderse la oscura mirada deseosa. "Me lo debes" fue lo único que dijo y lo poseyó ahí mismo, en el sillón, rápido, sucio y necesitado. Así iniciaba lo que quedaba de un domingo perfecto para ambos.

Se llevaban diez años de diferencia, su relación no había iniciado de la manera más saludable y dudaba que en la actualidad si quiera tuviesen algo que se podía calificar como puro, pero lo que tenían era -quería creer- positivo ya que ambos de algún modo se ayudaban a crecer y a exponer y limpiar las heridas supurantes de una vida llena de tropiezos.

Si pudiera decirle algo al pequeño Naruto que dormía con lágrimas en los ojos por no poder darle las buenas noches a sus padres o al Naruto de catorce recién cumplidos que se obligaba a no llorar en el entierro de su abuelita mostrándole a ella y sus padres que era un hombre hecho y derecho y que no necesitaban preocuparse por él y, más tarde, obligándose a sonreír y ser amistoso y agradable cuando se mudaron de ciudad y dejó atrás el lugar donde el recuerdo de ella vivía y que representaba todo lo que sentía como suyo porque _debía_ ver el lado positivo de las cosas o al Naruto de veintidós con el corazón partido que se tuvo que despedir de un sollozante Sasuke porque la carrera que había elegido tenía tan pocas salidas laborales que debía migrar a la gran ciudad para poder ejercer su profesión o, inclusive, al Naruto de veinticinco destruido luego de que su novia sufriera el aborto de su primer y único hijo debido a un accidente de tránsito y ambos se hirieran de las formas más crueles cuando ella estuvo recuperada físicamente y finalmente dieran por perdido lo suyo. Le gustaría decirles a todos esos Narutos que todo iba a estar bien, que un día llegaría a su vida un desastre natural llamado Sasuke y el cual pensando que le hacía daño con sus arañazos de gatito le ayudaría a sacar todo aquel dolor y rabia que tenía guardado desde siempre y que lo llenaría del amor tan desesperado, inexperto y crudo que tanto necesitaba para rehacerse a sí mismo.

* * *

Creado el 21/03/2013, terminado el 26/02/2018. Oh dios mío, 5 años en la nevera.

Hola, si hay diferencias entre el inicio y el resto es por eso, por los cinco años de diferencia en la escritura, literalmente no lo he tocado mas que para editar la gramática y ortografía desde el día que lo creé hasta hoy. Igual si hay cosas que no cuadran es por esos cinco años de distancia. Muchas gracias por leer, apreciaría que dejaras un comentario :)


End file.
